Angel of My Heart
by Harpy Sister of the Lights
Summary: This is a story about a girl who learns that not everything in the world can be bought and a boy that learns that some angels don't die and will never leave.
1. Secret Santa

_**AN: Hope that everyone enjoys this story. It's already completed but I want reviews before I post the rest of the chapters up! Pleasee... Well anyways please read and enjoy. **_

_Disclaimer: I own all the characters in this story and the storyline so no stealie._

Chapter 1 Secret Santa

"Class as you all know we're having our annual secret Santa for the next three weeks. Today you will pick the names of your prey, I mean, person. You have till the 25th to get a gift for the person you have picked." Mrs. Nakasone, the teacher, continued to babble on about the Secret Santa. Not noticing that she was boring her class to death.

A shout from the back of the class suddenly interrupted her. "We get it already! You pick a freaking gift for someone and give it to them by Christmas. It's not like we're stupid!"

The class broke out laughing at the look of indignant rage on the teacher's face.

"I demand to know who said that!"

"I did you old bat!" A girl stood up at the back of the class. _Oh god not again, _Mrs. Nakasone thought.

"Ms. Jenkins why do you always want to ruin my class?"

The girl shrugged her shoulder and sat on a table. Her sapphire colored eyes calmly assessed her teacher's rage. When she finished she flipped her long chestnut colored hair over her shoulder and laughed. "You can't beat me teach. I can have you fired in a second."

Mrs. Nakasone knew that as true, but the insult still stung. And this was coming from her own student!

The class was totally silent during the whole exchange. Finally the teacher just went back to talking, but now a slight quiver was in her voice. The students knew their teacher was totally and completely pissed. She roughly grabbed a Santa hat that sat on her desk and turned back to her class.

"Ms. Jenkins. Would you be so kind as to come up here and pick a name?"

The brunette smiled showing straight white teeth. "Why Mrs. Nakasone I'd be honored." She jumped off the table and walked over to her teacher.

When she got to the front of the classroom she had the Santa hat rudely shoved into her face. Laurie smiled and stuck her hand in it. She made a huge show of ruffling through the hat and finally drawing out a slip of paper.

The class gasped in shock when Laurie crumpled it in the teacher's face and stuffing it inside her jeans pocket. _Ah the perks of being the Board of Educators daughter. These pitiful teachers would never think of getting me in trouble, _she thought, seeing Mrs. Nakasone's face turn red with restrained anger.

"You may sit down now Ms. Jenkins."

Laurie smiled and slowly made her way back to her seat. She could hear people whispering about her new come back at the teachers. There were also a few whispering anxiously about who her Secret Santa could be. She smirked and closed her eyes. _Let them wonder. It makes no difference to me. _Soon everyone had picked a Secret Santa, and homeroom was finally over.

The students filed out of the classroom except for Laurie. For those of you who might be confused about Laurie let me explain it to you. Laurie Jenkins is 16 years old and one of the most influential students at Allandra High.

Her father worked as the head of the Board of Educators and her mom was daughter to the governor. On top of that her uncle was the principal of Allandra High and she influenced a lot of his decisions.

She was popular among all grades from the freshman to the top seniors. She was beautiful and filthy rich, and when she tried she got perfect grades. All in all she was spoiled and thought that the world revolved around her. She could whatever she wanted and still get away with it.

Laurie sat at her desk and fiddled with the slip of crumpled paper in her pocket. _Wonder who I got, _she thought. Bringing out the slip of paper she un-crumpled it and read the name.

"Adrian Macabe! You've got to be kidding me."

Adrian Macabe was a quiet guy that had gotten into Allandra by means of an art scholarship. He originally came from Winchester Academy, but he had moved near Allandra High and transferred in a few months ago.

_He's like a male version of Crystal before she moved to Paris with Erik! _

Laurie smirked when she remembered the uproar that had caused within the school body. The quiet and weird Crystal had suddenly started to date the cute and perfect exchange student Erik causing the school's population of girls to freak. They had, had to move because Crystal kept on getting hurt.

"Oh well, no worries. I'll just go up to him and ask him what he wants. There's nothing I can't buy him." With that said she walked out of the classroom in search of her prey…never knowing what awaited her.


	2. Story Time

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the very late update, but I've just been so busy with everything else that's going on…I HATE HISTORY DAY!!!! Sorry had to get that out of my system. The next update should be soon since I'm almost done with the next chapter hope you like this one I know I had fun writing it…now on with the show!**

Disclaimer: I own all so no stealie!!!!! 

Chapter 2 Story Time

Laurie soon found her prey in the arts class that was on the other side of campus. _Figures, _she thought as she walked into the room silently deciding to scare him.

He was sitting by the window, sunlight reflecting off of his gold hair. His aquamarine colored eyes were concentrated on a canvas. His deft hands were mixing colors and Laurie could see that he was working on a blood red color.

Her purpose forgotten for the moment she crept closer to him, her curiosity piqued. When she got close enough she peered at Adrian's painting and gasped. The painting was…well let's just say that words could not describe the impact it had on the human spirit. To put it simply the painting was exquisite. It was of a moonlit forest glade and a small pond was painted in the middle of it. The pond reflected a crescent moon and the star strewn sky. Not only the scenery stunned Laurie but also the girl he had painted.

She was beautiful! She had raven colored tresses that elegantly spilled to her waist, with stars woven into her hair. Her face was tilted up to gaze at the night sky, and her piercing black eyes reflected the light of the moon. Her beauty was not from her looks, it was from an inner glow that seemed to radiate off of her body. A peace that no one except an angel or someone touched by one can have seemed to radiate off of her, even though she was just a painting. The dress she wore went to her ankles and was pure white with tiny stars scattered across the surface of the dress. Her legs dangled in the water causing a slight ripple, and soaking her dress at the same time.

Though those things could've been enough to capture a person's attention that's not what caught Laurie's. The girl's wings caught her attention. One wing was fully intact, and attached to the girl's body, a pure white color…the other lay ripped and torn, with flecks of blood staining the once white feathers. Where the wing was supposed to be the dress was ripped open showing a scar that looked long healed. A testimony to a wrong that was done to her…What that wrong was Laurie did not know…yet.

"The name of the painting is Fallen Angel." Laurie started at the sound of Adrian's voice. "Why are you here? I would've expected you to be out spending daddy's money," he said condescendingly.

_So the kitty has claws does he? Let's see what happens when he messes with a tiger. _She thought her anger rising at the insult. "You know I was going to get you an I-pod for your Christmas gift, seeing as you're my Secret Santa, but I'll just get you nothing."

Adrian stopped mixing his paints and looked directly into her eyes.

She flinched at the intense emotions that she saw. They seemed to burn her soul and she resisted the urge to squirm in her spot. His next sentence, however, made her forget everything and shocked her to the core.

"There is nothing in this world that you can buy that could ever replace the gift I lost." _There's so much pain in his eyes. I feel like I'm drowning! And what does he mean I can't buy him anything, I have more money than most people can possibly dream of what is there that I can't buy? _she thought. Adrian's eyes suddenly turned away from her eyes and back to his painting, releasing her from the hold she had been under.

Laurie exhaled the breath, she had been unconsciously holding, in a shaky sigh. She could've sworn she heard him mutter something, but what she didn't know.

He mixed his brush in the paint and carefully applied it onto the canvas.

She watched as the blood red drops of paint slowly dripped down onto the white wing, staining it permanently. Her curiosity got the better of her again and she asked him a question. "Why aren't you like other people who paint happy and pure things? This painting is so sad, and seems to show the darker side of a person, the side no one wants to see. You could've easily painted that girl whole and pure. So why didn't you?" **(A/N: to any artists out there sorry if those statements are wrong…it just tied so well into the story! Sorry!!!)**

Adrian stared at Laurie for a couple of seconds, and then continued to paint. Instead of using red though he was now repainting the wing white so that it looked whole. It looked beautiful, but seeing it like this seemed wrong. Almost like a mask hiding something much bigger that completed the picture…it seemed so fake. Laurie knew this was his way of giving her a message without having to tell her anything. Then the message hit her. A mask can only hide so much. Especially once you've seen the real thing.

Laurie sucked in a breath at her revelation and before he could paint anymore she stopped him. "Don't. It was beautiful the way it was and I'm sorry you had to waste paint just to show me a point."

Adrian nodded and once more started to spill red coloring onto the wing. "Would you like to hear the story behind this painting," he said casually.

Laurie knew it was not a question, but an order so she nodded her head…and this is the story.

Once upon a time an angel was sent to Earth as a gift from God. She masqueraded as a human bringing joy to everyone who met her. But the angel felt nothing that was her curse; she was not meant to feel, only to give. Her wings were the house of her emotions…and the only way she could get back to heaven. But she had no wings, and she could not feel. The only time she would be allowed to feel was when she found her true love in a human and he returned it either by agreement or a true showing of emotions. Then she would be given her wings and all of her emotions. (A/N: that may not have made sense to some people. If so send me your comments and I'll explain anything in this chapter as best as I can ok? Right moving on)

_Time passed and no one was able to stir her sleeping heart. Three centuries passed and one day she was given a chance. A ruthless prince visited the town she was living in and for some reason the angel fell madly in love with him. This was her true love. Every time she saw him her heart melted a little and her wings slowly grew. One day her wings were fully regenerated and she knew she would soon be able to go back home. All she needed was for her love to be returned. She visited the prince and showed him her true form explaining that if he returned her love she would be able to make him an angel like her. He would be immortal and a protector of the Earth like all the other angels in heaven. _

_The prince wanted the eternal life, but not the angel or the other duties, so he agreed to love her in exchange for immortality. She was blinded by her love for him, so she was not able to see what would soon happen. She grasped his hand and soon both stood before the gates of heaven. All they needed to do was walk through the gates and they would be bound to each other forever._

_He asked if he could go in first and she agreed, but as soon as he crossed the threshold and gained his immortality he turned on the angel. He ripped off her wings and threw her back down to Earth. An angel is given one pair of wings, and once it's gone there is no way of gaining it back. She would never be able to return to heaven, but oddly enough she did not mind. The last words she whispered to him as she was thrown back to Earth were I love you. The prince felt nothing at these words or the sight of the angel falling. He just continued to walk into heaven, but as he walked the impact of what he had done opened his own heart and he felt great pain and sorrow. The walk into heaven shows a person their sins in life and the impact of those sins. As he walked his pain and sorrow grew until he dragged himself back to the gates, but he found them closed. A group of angels surrounded him and told him things he would never forget. _

"_She gave you her love freely, as well as her protection. You are now one of us, and you are not allowed out until she who loved you returns."_

"_But she cannot come back. Once an angel loses its wings it can not find the way back home!" he cried as they started to disappear. _

"_Then you will stay here forever without her."_

_The prince cried for his lost love and his past wrongs…but God is not without mercy. He gave the prince the job of guarding the gate, but he was not allowed to leave his post for any reason. This job allowed him to gaze down at Earth and see his beloved, as well as talk to her once every three hundred years. "I'm sorry," he would always whisper down to her hoping that by some miracle she could hear him. He knew that she had forgiven him, but he would never be able to forgive himself until he found a way to be with her and apologize to her not as an angel…but as a human, like when she first saw him. _

_On Earth the angel regained one of her lost wings because of her pure love, but the other did not grow back. It symbolized a half of what was once a whole that could never be again. A forbidden love. Both halves doomed to yearn for what was lost. One with no regrets, the other with too many. _

"That is the story the world tried to hide…and the one I experienced," Adrian whispered, his painting forgotten.

Laurie looked at Adrian's face and saw his eyes shining with tears. She felt pity for him. _If his story is anything to go on he's a lost soul looking for the chance to apologize to his fallen angel, _she thought.

"What's **your **story Adrian? Not the one the world created. What happened to you that would cause you to isolate yourself like this?"

Adrian sadly looked out of the window. "My story is painful to recall. It all happened one year ago. I was the prince of my school. Popular, good looks, girls loved me, and I was a spoiled kid that wanted more.

There was a girl…new to the school…her name was Liana. She was the sweetest and most beautiful girl anyone had ever seen, the girl in my painting…that's her. Anyways all the boys loved her and the girls all wanted to be friends with her. She soon became as popular as me, but instead of wanting the popularity, she tried to distance herself away from everyone. She was the new life of our school…loved by everyone."

"I observed all this and greedily decided I would date her just to gain more popularity. What I didn't know was that she truly loved me. When I asked her to be my girlfriend she said yes, not knowing what a cruel bastard I would be to her.

We were together for a month and we were both happy. She got the person she loved…while I…well I got the boost to my popularity that I had wanted.

Everyone, but me, noticed that I was subtly being changed by her proximity and for some reason they didn't want that. They wanted to keep their cold king, and they would do anything to keep him.

Do you want to know what they did? Do you know what I did? Well I'll tell you.

They started to ignore Liana just so I would dump her, and instead they started to dote on another girl. Stupid, selfish me falls into their trap.

I dumped her…I remember it so clearly. It was Christmas Eve and I asked Liana to meet me in front of our secret glade in the forest…it looks exactly like the one in my painting. When she got there I was already there with the other girl.

I told Liana I was dumping her and going out with the other girl…I told her that she was…ugly and stupid and the only reason I had dated her was because she **had** been popular.

She took my insults with a small smile and a bowed head. When I finished she nodded and turned to leave. Before she left though she said something that changed me forever. _A tainted thing is what every person in the world is. We were born into a cruel world and as we grow we become tainted by it. We fight and do many cruel things to survive, but that's what makes this our world. I saw you. You had a tainted soul, but it was also pure at the same time. Both were fighting each other and I treasured both…I loved you and your ways, and I always will. People act pure only as a mask, because that is what we all want. A pure soul that's not tainted. But how long will that act stay in place before some one with enough skill comes along and rips off the mask…then what? We'll be left to pick up our tattered dreams and move on. Remember that you are who you are, don't forget that._

She left after she said that, and for some reason I felt something go with her…a part of my tainted and pure soul as she called it.

The next day came and the teacher told us that a car had hit Liana and she was in the hospital. I remember running out of the classroom not caring what people thought. The only thing I could think about was getting to the hospital and seeing Liana.

When I saw her I was shocked. She was in a coma and the only thing keeping her alive was life support. I tried my best to wake her up…but…she wouldn't wake up. And in those moments when I tried to wake her up I realized that I loved her. Like the man in the story. I had, had the love of an angel and only after I had ripped off her wings did I realize what I had done and what I had lost. She was wrong. I didn't have any semblance of a pure soul. I was tainted and dirty from the beginning and only she was able to rip off my mask. A huge rift now separates us. I'm on Earth and she's somewhere where I can't reach her. That's my story…"

For a few moments the room they were in was totally silent. The impact of his story had hit Laurie like a ton of bricks and she was feeling slightly dazed. "Does that mean that she's dead now?"

Adrian looked up into Laurie's eyes for the first time since the story had started and she saw the trails of silver tears that glistened on his cheeks.

"No. She's still in a coma, but her parent's don't have enough money to keep her on life support. She has till Christmas to wake up…"

* * *

**A/N: How I love cliffies it just keeps you hanging in there get it! Sorry I just had sugar intake massive sugar intake. Anyways please review and I'll see you next time in my next chapter. Here's a preview since I feel so bad for keeping you waiting for so long.**

Laurie stared at the hospital standing in front of her. _This is it._ She had been shocked after Adrian finished his story. When she asked what hospital Liana was in, she was shocked once again to know it was the hospital right down the road.

_Flashback _

_ "Until Christmas! That's only five days from today!" _

_Adrian dejectedly nodded his head. "I've given up hope. I've decided to join my angel the day she truly dies…"_

_End Flashback _

_'Idiot! _


	3. Visitors

Chapter Three: Visitors

Laurie stared at the hospital standing in front of her. _This is it._ She had been shocked after Adrian finished his story. When she asked what hospital Liana was in, she was shocked once again to know it was the hospital right down the road.

_Flashback_

_"Until Christmas! That's only five days from today!"_

Adrian dejectedly nodded his head. "I've given up hope. I've decided to join my angel the day she truly dies…"

_End Flashback_

'_Idiot! Do you really think that Liana would be happy if you killed yourself! God I've only heard of her personality, but I know that she wouldn't like that. _

By this time Laurie was inside of the building and making her way to the reception desk. A woman with bleached blond, shoulder length hair sat behind the desk.

"Excuse me. What floor is Liana Danvers on?" Laurie asked politely. The woman turned toward her computer and started to search for the patient's name that Laurie had given her.

"Fifth floor, room 504."

"Thank you."

Laurie walked away and into a nearby elevator. When she reached the fifth floor she was shocked. Whenever she had been in a hospital it was always bright and people could be seen bustling around the place helping patients. This floor, however, was slightly dim with a few nurses wandering around peeking their heads into a few rooms.

Snapping out of her shock, when she saw the doors about to close, Laurie walked up to a nurse and asked where room 504 was. The nurse pointed to a door not that far away. She thanked the nurse and made her way to the room.

When she reached the door she took in a deep breath and grasped the cool metal handle of the door and pulled it open.

The interior of the room was flooded with sunlight from an open window. Flowers decorated the room and a bouquet of roses was sitting on a table by the bedside. Something did not fit in with this room though. A young man with black hair was sitting on a chair with his back facing the door next to the bed.

Laurie was about to back out of the room when she heard the young man speak. "My lovely Liana. You and I were meant to be together, not Adrian, me! You only thought of me as a friend, but I loved you. Now you only have five more days to live! I swear I'll get revenge for you though…I swear it! Or my name isn't Kuo Markinson."

The young man, who Laurie now knew to be Kuo, leaned over the bad and placed a chaste kiss onto Liana's forehead. She was able to get a glimpse of a mass of black locks on the bed's pillow before Kuo turned toward the doorway and froze.

"Who are you?"

Laurie stared at him in silence before carefully analyzing him.

This person named Kuo had black hair that was cut short and gray eyes that snapped in anger. He looked to be about five feet eleven, but she wasn't quite sure. He wore all black and she could see the outline of something in the right hand pocket of his jeans.

"Well?" he snapped at her impatiently.

Laurie snapped out of her analysis of him at his sharp and biting tone. "I'm sorry. I got the wrong room. I didn't know I would be disturbing anything…I'll just be leaving then," she said hastily, before leaving the room and firmly closing the door behind her. As she left the room she made a promise to herself to come back tomorrow. Hopefully that Kuo person wouldn't be there.

Kuo stared at the closed door warily. _That was odd. Especially since not that many people come to this floor. _He shrugged off that thought and turned back to the bed.

On the bed lay the sleeping figure of a beautiful girl. White blankets were pulled up to her neck and only her face was visible. Her face was peaceful, like she was only sleeping instead of being brutally close to death. It was littered with small scars that came from the car accident, but it still held a graceful beauty. Masses of her black locks framed her pale face giving her an innocent air as well.

He touched her cheek and lightly stroked it. "My beautiful Liana. I will take vengeance for you…I promise."

He slowly took out a small handgun from his right hand pocket and stared at it before placing it somewhere where nobody would notice it. "I promise."

After checking that the gun was safe and hidden he walked out of the room. What Kuo didn't notice was the solitary tear that fell from Liana's comatose body. The only thing that bore witness to the tear's fall was the ray of sunlight filtering through the window.

Adrian sat looking at his fallen angel in sadness. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…but please! Please wake up! Wake up Liana please!" he pleaded, before grabbing fistfuls of her blankets and crying softly into her still form.

_Nothing wakes you up. I can't lose you though. Please. Please! Just wake up…wake up…_

"Wake up," he whispered brokenly into her hair. Memories of their time together flashed through his head.

**Flash**

_"Look Adrian! Isn't this beautiful."_

Flash 

_"Adrian, let's go to the Carnival!"_

Flash 

_"Stop! Adrian your hair tickles…"_

Flash 

"Adrian…I…I love you."

Flash 

_I loved both…and I will always love both. They make up who you are…don't forget that._

Adrian cried harder as her voice floated through his mind. Remembering her confession, places they had been to, and the things she loved to do all swirled together in his head in a distorted merry-go-round.

"I'm sorry! So wake up so you can yell at me! Wake up! Wake up! Please…" with that last plea he fell asleep with his hand entwined in hers.

Though he was asleep tears still fell freely from his eyes. A few clouds moved from the front of the moon letting its rays fall into the room. One ray of light fell across Liana's face. Tears were freely coursing down the girl's cheeks and one fell onto Adrian and her hand.

A cool breeze flew into the room from the open window that Adrian had climbed through. If you listened closely to the wind a small voice could be heard.

I forgive you…Always have…love you…I love you… 

_Darkness…everything was dark…Swirls of gray mist clouded a girl's vision. _

_'So sleepy. Where am I?'_

_Two voices pierced the fog around her brain, and she could hear the voices. _

_"I will take vengeance for you…I promise."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Please…just wake up! Wake up!"_

"Vengeance…" 

_**"Sorry…"**_

The girl couldn't get the words out of her head. "Stop…please…Stop!" she shouted.

**"Stop!"**

Laurie shot out of bed in fright. The dream was back again and it was stronger than ever.

What's wrong with me?

She sighed in annoyance. This dream…it kept on haunting her, and she knew from experience that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again.

So she just looked out of her window waiting for the day to come…just waiting…and waiting…

* * *

I'm done with the story so the other chapters should be posted within a day after each other. Sorry for the looong wait. 


End file.
